planetzenofandomcom-20200213-history
Known Ships/Cruisers and Super Weapons of Zeno
'For every ship known to be made by or owned by a Zenolian of Zeno.' 'Ren Ion ships:' *'HMS Dark Bombarder: "as written from Ren Ion's journal for the following"'"People say bigger is not better. They'd be wrong." -Ren Ion referencing the behemoth size of his capital ship The'' HMS Dark Bombarder'' was Ren Ion's capital ship, which was created by Xerxes Ion with the power of the Star Forge, and given down to each Ion since. Xizzle Ion, his father, used it for fearmongering, and destruction. He used it to attack Topica City, Kamino to delay the clone army for the New Galactic Republic in 35 BBY. Due to these actions, his frigate was boarded, and was sabotaged by Jedi Knights. The frigate crashed into'' HMS Dark Bombarder's'' front hanger, which was known as the "Secret Hanger". The HMS Dark Bombarder is 53 kilometers long, 24 kilometers wide, and 15 kilometers tall, with a total of 71 hangers. It had an Atomic-Zeno Core Laser, which went from the stem of the Alpha-Bridge all the way down to the top of the nose of the capital warship. It also had 5 bridges, which all had names. The tallest bridge, which was also the middle one was the Alpha-Bridge. The next two, which were on the right, and left side of the capital ship, which were 3 quarters shorter then the alpha-bridge, were the Beta and Gamma-Bridges. The last two were beyond those two bridges, and were half the size of the Alpha-Bridge. They were called the Delta and Epsilon-Bridges.'' The HMS Dark Bombarder'' was destroyed in a horrible, vainful way. The capital ship was hacked by a CIS Boarding fleet, and its path was changed toward a nearby star. They destroyed the navigation computers so the course could not be altered. Ren Ion, and a total of 10,000 others were able to escape, but that was not even close to the half amount of people aboard... Ren Ion created a 106 kilometer sized ship named'' HMS Revelation'', which was a memorial for the'' HMS Dark Bombarder. The HMS Revelation' continued to be Zeno's capital ship until Marrek O. Ion came into throne, as he wrecked it in the second Zenolian Civil War, when the people and a majority of the government turned against him and his "Reborn Zenon Empire". *'HMS Revelation''' - The HMS Revelation was the replacement capital ship for Zeno, when HMS Dark Bombarder was hijacked and crashed into the sun. When Ren completed it, it was twice as large as its predecessor. It continued to serve as Zeno's capital ship, until the late ABY 6,000s, when Marrek Ion wrecked it int he Seconde Zenolian Civil War. *'HMS Swift Striker' *'HMS Global Devourer' *'HMS Xizzle's Fury' *'HMS Flare's Revival' 'Sarria's ships and super weapons' *'The "Tower" aka Flamer: Class: Zeno Attack Tower. Attack Power: Full power unknown.' *'ARMSS 1' *'ARMSS 2' *'ARMSS 3' *'Prorotype Tower - This tower was the first made after the order 66 with the clones attacking the jedi this tower was shortly taken over by the new empire and was modified to work in the start of the first Death Star to be apart of its super laser.' *'Giga Ton Proton Bomb' *'Mega Ton Proton Bomb' *'Hyper Nova Bomb' *'Mini Hyper Nova Bomb - "Dont get hit with its blast or you might see the center of a Black hole for what you would see as 60 seconds but to the rest an hour. Good to give some body the slip-XD...." Sarria Ion saying a small note on the bomb.'